Love by Way of Friendship
by ElianaGreen
Summary: Citizens of Ponyville wouldn't be completely surprised to find out that Big Mac and Rainbow Dash are friends. They have occasionally been spotted walking together having quiet conversations. Most think it's good. She brings him out of his shell, he calms her down like nopony else.
1. Chapter 1

Big Mac was worried. Applejack's letter had come on the last train and he had been at Raeburn's home for lunch when it came, so he'd been able to read it right away. All she had said was "Dash is sick, please come home immediately. She's in the hospital, so we're all taking shifts being with her. The doctors don't know what's wrong yet, but we need you back on the farm."

As Mac stared out the window, he thought back to the times he and Rainbow Dash had spent together. He was worried because Dash wasn't just Applejack's friend, Dash was his friend. But he resolved to do his best to change that when he returned. Dashie being in trouble made him realize that maybe what he felt was more than like. He thought back on the times they had spent together.

_

"WATCH OOOOUUUUUT" Big Mac was halfway turned towards the yelling when he was suddenly out of breath and his midsection was bursting with pain.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, Big Mac! I overshot my landing and are you okay? Do you need anything? You need a doctor?" The rainbow-maned pony that had knocked him over was talking a mile a minute and he couldn't get a word in edgewise. When she slowed down and he had caught his breath, all he could answer with was a simple "Ayup." Mistaking this for a positive for her last question, she picked him up and and flew him to the hospital.

*The Next Day*

Big Mac was surprised. He hadn't thought that he'd needed a doctor, but it turns out Rainbow Dash had bruised some of his ribs. He'd have to rest for a few weeks, which meant that Applejack would need help with bucking the apples out of the trees that made up Sweet Apple Acres.

"Mac Attack, I feel just awful!" The sky-colored pony proclaimed as she walked into his room. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, I feel so bad! What can I do to make you feel better? Can you look out the window? I could do a show for you! Hard to feel bad when you're checking out my awesome flying skills!" She quickly pushed his bed to the window, punched his pillow in what he assumed was an attempt to fluff it, and ran back outside.

20 minutes later, he had to admit his mood was a bit improved.

That filly was a hurricane. Mac smiled. Wait, had she called him Mac Attack? 

Over the next week, Mac found himself visited dailey by his remorseful attacker. Each day she caused less of a whirlwind and talked to him more. He watched through the window as she helped with the apple bucking, and was impressed when she proved herself almost as good of a bucker as a true Apple. 

Soon, they had settled into an easy routine of hanging out together every few days. They shared their problems, mostly her, and they enjoyed finding new, corny jokes to share. 

He enjoyed their talks and they found a surprising amount of things in common. He was even able to help her with some of her flying tricks by using what Applejack referred to as his "fancy mathematics" as it turned out that Rainbow was more of an egghead than she liked to let ponies believe. He was a bit better at math then her, so he was able to work out some equations that he used to show her how to be more aerodynamic and make tighter turns.

Rainbow Dash soon became Dashie to him, and she continued to call him Mac Attack.

She let herself be herself when they were alone. Usually they'd find themselves walking the orchards at night. She would describe the adventures she had with her other friends, and he'd share his plans for the orchard. Eventually he even sang a bit for her, and she convinced him to try out for the Ponytones, something he'd never have done. She'd even practice with him. She was a surprisingly good singer, and he enjoyed their duets.

She cried on his shoulder after her friend Gilda left town. He chastised her for hurting herself and his sister during their Iron Pony feud, which he quickly followed up with a hug. They laughed together over Twilight not believing in Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie Sense" and swapped stories of how they became believers in it.

He was rolling in laughter at the tales of Rainbow's adventures in Appaloosa. The thought of Applejack babying the tree, and Raeburn being so excited to show off the town he was oblivious to the problems they were trying to warn him about just got him going. He was glad they were safe, and went with Rainbow on a short trip to visit her new buffalo friends. He was quickly accepted by the buffalo. They appreciated a pony who listened more than he spoke.

She came to see him after the Grand Galloping Gala. She took his breath away and his heart beat a little faster. He told himself that it was just the excitement of the antics of the Mane Six.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring out the window, Big Mac wondered why the return trip seemed to take so much longer than when he first went to Appaloosa, what was it, 8 months ago now? The scenery on the Appaloosa side of things would have been boring for most ponies, but Big Mac could see the beauty in the wide sweeping desert, occasionally interrupted by rock formations that seemed to touch the sky. Looking up he was reminded of the color of Rainbow's coat. The blue of the sky out here seemed different than the blue skies at home that seemed to match her perfectly.

That's how his Dashie was. She seemed to go everywhere and do everything, so it was easy to find things that made him think of her. Thoughts of regret filled his mind at how things had been left the last time they saw each other.

The treat cart went by and the pony pushing gave him a strange look when he gagged when she mentioned popcorn. He used to enjoy it, but after that Discord fellow had stirred things up in Ponyville with his strange magic, he'd developed a bit of an aversion to it.

Thinking back again to their friendship, Big Mac gave a small smile. Then he remembered Tank and wondered who was taking care of him. Surely Fluttershy would remember? He'd have to ask her when he got home. He knew Rainbow Dash would be very upset if anything happened to her beloved tortoise.

He shuddered at the winter that had been dropped on them because she'd tried to avoid him hibernating. He'd been upset with her for a week and didn't talk to her at all because of all the trouble she'd caused for him with that one. He forgave her when he found her sniffling by the spot where Tank was resting. He'd remembered how he'd felt when he lost his first pet, a barn cat named Missy.

Rainbow had laughed at him when she'd discovered he'd "rescued" that old doll of Twilight's until he told her about how the doll reminded him of that old beat up barn cat he'd loved. She'd wrapped her forelegs and wings around him and apologized for being mean.

It seemed like she was always careful to apologize to him about things. She knew she could be cocky. Another apology had occurred when she'd gotten a bigger ego than usual. They'd had their first fight when he had shown himself to be on Mare-do-well's side, and her pride had been bruised enough that it had taken her two weeks to find him by the pond and say sorry. That was the first time he shared some of his personal barrel of hard apple cider with him.

She forgot she could fly and somehow managed to get herself stranded on a floating log. That had been a fun one to explain to Apple Blossom when they'd come back to the house soaking wet and drunkenly singing a sailing chanty.

It was less fun the next morning when Applejack dumped cold water on him and yelled a lecture at him about being a good example to their little sister.

Granny had given him the silent treatment for 3 days.

It had been when the Flim Flam brother had come to town that he'd really begun to lie to himself about his real feelings.

They got into a whole new barrel of hard cider and had woken up in a mess of hay in the barn. He didn't remember much, but he thought he remembered kissing her at some point. That could have been his imagination. It was quickly evident to him that nothing serious had happened, but it was still awkward. Dashie helped him clean up the hay and they parted and went about their days.

This time, Applejack was so mad that he got 24 hour pass before the lecture.

Granny didn't talk to him until the hens had recovered from some sort of fright he gave them (he was afraid to ask) so this time it was a week of silence.

Then there was the whole escapade with his baby sister and her little friends who were all going crazy over cutie marks.

It was a whole MONTH before Rainbow Dash could look at him without giggling her head off every time she saw him. She also stopped calling him Mac Attack for awhile, instead calling him Schmoopie-poo. And if Miss Cherilee happened to be anywhere near him, loud laughter could be heard echoing through the skies.

He enjoyed hanging out with her again after the Apple family reunion. He loved his family, but reunions could be exhausting. She enjoyed sharing the few leftover he'd saved with her in mind. He loved how much she loved apple things. He also loved how she would bring him other fruity treats. She was a pretty darn good cook and she'd always say that since he had apples covered, it was her responsibility as his best friend to introduce him to other treats.

He'd really enjoyed when she invited him over for pina coladas. Which reminded him, when Dashie was out of the hospital, he'd want to visit her in her home. He'd have to check with Princess Twilight about getting a new charm for walking on clouds.

The first time he'd gone up to her house had been amazing. All the room she had was amazing, but he could see that it made her feel a bit lonely. Conversations that night had been about families, and they talked about their shared pain of having lost parents. Him, Pa and Mama, and for her, her mother. It turned out that her mother had been a reservist for the Wonderbolts, too. Suddenly her determination to join the flying team made a little more sense.

He'd been so proud when she wrote home that she was Cadet Team Leader.


	3. Chapter 3

The scenery outside his window began to change. The land began to gently slope and turn into hills. The course dirt turned into craggy grass then slowly the grass became a healthy, thick green. Small bushes then large trees appeared. He opened the window and his nose took in the late summer breeze that again reminded him of Rainbow. Her smell seemed to change with the seasons, just like the breezes.

It was something he loved about her. Even though she seemed to keep on changing, she stayed the same.

Maybe he shouldn't try to change their relationship. She'd made it fairly clear the last time she saw him that she didn't see him that way. That had been 9 months ago. They'd had another of their drunken nights, but this time things were different. She'd been different. Her smell had been different. Big Mac had thought that she was maybe flirting with him that night.

They'd come up with a new drinking game and they played while he filled her in on the little bit of time she'd missed while the and the other important ponies had been kidnapped by the Changelings. They were so happy and excited that everything was alright that they didn't even notice opening the second barrel of cider, even though they'd never done that by themselves before. 

If he'd thought that things had been strange after that night they'd kissed the first time, he was in for an awakening this go around. It was mostly a blurr, but there are somethings Mac would never forget.

Now he couldn't decide if losing her friendship was worth telling her that he loved her.

*******

At the train station, Mac was surprised to see Spike waiting for him. Spike was nervously wringing his hands, which didn't give Big Mac any comfort. When he finally got off the train and gathered his case, the stallion found his friend and greeted him. "Hello, Spike. Who're you looking for?"

Trying his best not to look Big Mac in the eyes, Spike finally sputtered "Well, Big Mac, it's you. Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and your sister have been taking turns with Rainbow Dash, Discord and I have been waiting for you.

As though he were summoned, Discord popped onto the path next to Spike and quickly fell into step with them.

"Well, hellloooooo Big Trouble! Fancy seeing you here! We weren't sure if you'd come, consider-"

"Knock it off, Discord!" Spike interrupted. "Why wouldn't he come? Rainbow Dash is his friend too!"

"Ayup."

"Oh, YES, a VERY good friend. Borrowed a bit much sugar though, don't you think?"

What was Discord talking about? Had Dashie told the others about what had happened?

Having seen the look of confusion on Big Mac's face, Spike came to a halt "Wait, Big Mac, do you know what's happened?"

"Nope. Got a letter from AJ saying Dashie was in the hospital and I was needed on the farm. But I'm going to the hospital first. I got something to say to Dash."

"Oh, oh, OH! He doesn't KNOW Spikey! He doesn't know what he's done!"

What had he done, Big Mac wondered. What had happened? Had Dashie done something reckless? Had he hurt her feelings after he'd left for Appaloosa? The way she'd jumped out of bed that last day and flown away….he thought for sure she hadn't wanted to ever see him again. So when Raeburn had sent that letter asking for help, when she was finally going to return a month later…

What had he done?


End file.
